He'll Always Be There Singing Songs In My Head
by eriksredrose
Summary: Takes place in modern timesChristine has just turned 13 and for her birthday, her father has arranged for her to have private music lessons with none other than our famous Erik. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He'll Always Be There Singing Songs In My Head

**Prologue **

_The first morning without Erik seemed to be the worst of what I could have imagined. Waking up alone was so miserable; he had always been there to kiss my head and to tell me how wonderful the morning was because he got to see my face each and every day. Thoughts of him flooded my memory; from the first time I saw him walk into my home to the police telling me the shocking news. It all just seemed to happen too fast. Tears flowed from my face as a I turned over to my pillow so my father wouldn't hear my separate sobs. He never knew about me and Erik and I surely couldn't ever let him found. After all, he was my teacher for heaven's sakes! But love has no boundaries. Love can make anyone fall in love and certainly Cupid's arrow hit both of us. As I sat up from my bed, I looked in my mirror to see my face wet with tears and my hair a complete mess of tangled waves. My father couldn't see me like this I thought to myself. I quickly hurried to the bathroom to fix myself up before breakfast and as I did suddenly there was a knock at my door. _

"_Christine? I have something for you..."_

_It was my father, but what could he have for me at 9am? As I opened the door, he handed me a slip of paper and with a saddened look on his face, he told me that everything was going to be alright and left for the stairs. I closed the door and read the piece of paper which was an invitation to Erik's reading of his will. It seemed he had left something for me. I wasn't sure if my heart could take going to this, but I knew I had to. As I got ready to go, I dressed in all black, customary for the mourning and headed down to my car. This would be a day I would never forget. _

**Chapter 1**

"Happy Birthday Christine!" sang my father from the other side of the dinner table. "Make a wish and blow out your candles!"

As I thought hard for a second, I blew the candles out and an applause came from my father almost right after.

"I can't believe my little girl is 13 today. It seems like almost yesterday you were still in my arms. Your mother would be so proud to see you right now."

I smiled when dad talked about mom. She died when I was very little, so I never got to know her, but from pictures and stories I supposedly was just like her.

"Now Christine, your present isn't here yet, but I'll try to tell you a little about it."

Jumping from my seat, I ran to my father with eagerness.

"Tell me papa! Tell me!"

"Alright little munchkin, I'll tell, but do settle down!"

As I sat down by his feet, he smiled because I looked exactly like my mother. As he began to go into a reverie, I quicky brought him out of it and he began to tell me the exciting news.

"Well, I know how much you love music, Christine. You sing around the house everyday and ALL day to be exact."

I smirked because my father was always such an exaggerator.

"Well, your present is going to help you strengthen your vocal cords so that you can become a great singer one day, exactly like your mother."

"When do I get my present?" I asked, jumping up and down.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and to my happiness, my father announced, "Right now."

I squealed and he opened the door to a man dressed in a tuxedo with a long black cape flowing around him. He had black hair as dark as ebony and he seemed to be tall. He was not skinny, he was muscular at that and I couldn't help but think he was very handsome. The only thing that I wondered about was he wore a white half mask on the right side of his face.

Our eyes met and it seemed like magic because neither of us blinked. We both seemed to be so intrigued in the other, we almost forgot my father was standing right beside us.

"Christine, this is your new music teacher. He will be living with us now."

I smiled at him and he gave a shy smile back. I liked him very much.

_From the moment I walked into the room, I couldn't take my eyes off this young child that stood before me. Her father had described her to me before, but not like this. She was young, only 13, but she looked like a woman. Her slender figure, her beautiful smile, and her long brown waves flowed right below her breasts, covering them just slightly. She was so beautiful and I couldn't stop staring at her. Her skin was so fair, and her eyes so green...my God, I can't think this way about a child! But I am only human, I have needs too. _

"Christine, why don't you sing something for Mr. Destler?"

I went to the center of the room so that both men could hear me better and I began to sing, "God Help the Outcasts."

"I don't know if you can hear me,

or if your even there. I don't know if you will listen

to a humble prayer. They tell me I am just an outcast,

I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see your face and wonder,

where you once an outcast too? God help the outcasts, hungry from birth

show them the mercy they don't find on earth. The lost and forgotten, they look to you still

God help the outcasts, or nobody will.

I ask for nothing, I can get by,

but I know so many less lucky than I.

God help the outcasts, the poor and down trod

I thought we all were the children of God.

I don't know if there's a reason, why some are blessed some not.

Why the few you seem to favor

They fear us, flee us, try not to see us.

God help the outcasts, the tattered the torn, seeking an answer to why they were born.

Winds of misfortune have blown them about.

You made the outcasts; don't cast them out.

The poor and unlucky, the weak and the odd, I thought we all were the children of God."

Cheering came from my father after I finished, but from Mr. Destler, I only saw tears slowly rolling down his unmasked cheek. Then, he stepped towards me and whispered,

"That was beautiful my dear."

My heart pounded when his voice touched the air. It was so deep and masculine. The way he stared at me with those beautiful green eyes...I knew I was too little to know what love was, but for some reason, I began to see things in a different light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well Erik, I'll take your bags and show you to your room. You must be very tired from your long trip!" said Christine's father as he picked up Mr. Destler's bags to bring them his room. Mr. Destler nodded in gratitude towards my father and began to follow him up the steps. Soon after, I followed Mr. Destler, curious as to which room would be his.

My father opened the door to the room across the hall from mine. It was a large room, but that was our music room. It had all my mother's old instruments in it not to mention our grand piano, the prize of the family.

"I hope that this will suit you well, Mr. Destler." said my father.

"Yes, this is quite fine." he said obligingly.

"Come now, Christine, let's let Mr. Destler get settled. You can see him later."

My father took my hand and turned me from the door, and as I walked through it, shivers ran up my back because I could feel his stares searching me.

Back downstairs, my father and I cleaned up the kitchen from my birthday celebration.

"So how do you like your new music teacher, Christine?"

"Very much, papa." I said with a smile.

As I was helping him get everything in order, Mr. Destler suddenly appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Erik, is there anything I can get you?" asked my father.

"No, I am quite fine. But I would like to get to know your daughter."

His eyes locked with mine as I found myself following him to my room. He sat down in a chair as I sat on my bed and he began a slew of questions, trying to find out everything about me.

"What is your favorite book?"

"Well, I like The Scarlet Letter and Pride and Prejudice."

"Classics, very unlike a teenager." he replied.

"Well, I'm not like other teenagers."

"Yes, I can see that." he said with a smile.

I blushed and smiled back.

"What about you? What kind of things do you like?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, I like music, reading, painting, drawing, things like that."

"Me too." I replied.

He smiled as he looked out my window.

"Your house is very large."

"Yes, I know. I used to get lose when I was younger, but not anymore."

"What is your favorite game to play?" He asked.

"I don't really know, I haven't played games in a long time."

"Maybe I can teach you ones I learned when I was a boy."

"I would like that." I said smiling.

"Me too."

That night, I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about Mr. Destler. How he was right across the hall. Was he thinking about me? I couldn't wait to see him again...

_Running down the dark night street I came to see them._

_Mr. Destler and another man fiercely fighting, doing anything possible to hurt the other._

"_Mr. Destler?" I whispered._

"_Christine, get away from here!" he screamed._

_Suddenly 2 other men came surrounding me, pushing me down to the ground._

"_Get your hands off her!" screamed Mr. Destler._

_The man who had been fighting with Mr. Destler pushed him up to his knees and the others brought me to him. _

"_Little girl, this man you know so well...I think you deserve to see behind the facade he wears everyday."_

"_No, please, don't do this to me." pleaded Erik._

"_Shut up!" screamed a man while kicking Erik in the side._

"_See, look at his face!" he screamed while ripping off his mask._

I woke up screaming and in a deep sweat. What did his face really look like? I never got to see, but why would he want to hide it so much that we would wear a mask everyday.

Suddenly my door opened and there he stood.

"Christine, are you alright?" he asked.

"No, I had a terrible dream."

He closed the door and came to sit next to me on my bed. He stroked my face gently and I reached up and placed my hand on his. He looked at me and smiled, then began to sing a an Irish lullaby until I fell fast asleep.

As he got up, he looked at me closely and smiled.

"My little Christine..." he whispered as he walked back out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A month passed so quickly after Erik arrived. Everyday, I had a strict schedule which included school in the morning, and then his lessons quickly following until dinner. After dinner, he would sit with me in my room and tell me stories of his past experiences until I fell asleep. And every night, he would give me a kiss on the forehead, close the light, and leave.

I don't know how to describe the feeling I have for this man. Ever since he came to my house, I have felt drawn to him, like a spell was over me. All day at school, I found myself wanting to see him again, wishing he was with me even there. Then I understood. I loved him. I loved him more than I could have ever imagined.

"Christine?" Mr. Destler said from behind my door.

"Yes, you can come in."

He opened the door quietly and stepped inside towards me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lessons in your room tonight."

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

He smiled at my enthusiasm and told me to start my scales. As I did, he stood in front of me watching my breathing patterns.

"Very good. Now, let's start your song."

"I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words, your smile has really thrown me.

This is not like me at all, I never thought I'd know the kind of love you've shown me.

Now no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing.

Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song, that only we are hearing.

I don't know what's going on, can't work it out at all, whatever made you choose me.

I just can't believe my eyes, you look at me as though you couldn't bear to loose me.

Now no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing.

Like an unexpected song, and unexpected song that only we are hearing.

I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words, your smile has really thrown me.

This is not like me at all, I never thought I'd know the kind of love you've shown me.

Now no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing.

Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song, that only we are hearing.

Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song, that only we are hearing."

Mr. Destler's face beamed with delight.

"You are ready for the stage."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mr. Destler and I practiced very hard for my opening night recital. It was the first time I would have ever been on stage, but he was so proud of me I didn't have time to be afraid.

"Now Christine, many people are going to be out there tonight, are you sure you are ready?"

"Yes Mr. Destler, I know I am!"

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek gently.

"You'll be great."

I blushed and instantly my hand flew to my cheek. Then without warning, I turned and ran to the backstage door.

As I sat in my dressing room, I brushed my hair while staring at myself in the mirror.

Why do I act like a child around him? The thoughts flooded my mind until a knock was at my door.

"Miss Daae, 5 minutes!"

I quickly gathered my things and hurried up to the stage. I began to wish my father would be here to see this. But unfortunately, he was away on business like usual. It seemed like Mr. Destler was more like my caretaker than my music teacher since my father was always gone. As I got behind the curtain, people crowded me trying to brush up my makeup and fix my hair. Suddenly, it was my cue and I walked out onto the stage. Mr. Destler sat at the piano, his hand extending towards me. I smiled as I took it and he placed a kiss on it. Then he began to play my song.

"When I fall in love, it will be forever. Or I'll never fall in love.

In a restless world like this is, love is ended before it's begun. And too many moonlight kisses,

seem to cool in the warmth of the sun. When I give my heart, it will be completely. Or I'll never give my heart. And the moment I can feel that, you feel that way too. Is when I fall in love with you. When I give my heart, it will be completely, or I'll never give my heart. And the moment, I can feel that, you feel that way too. Is when I fall in love, when I fall in love, is when I fall in love, with you."

The crowd applauded with an uproar as I curtsied and turned to Mr. Destler.

"You did very well my dear. I am pleased with you."

Back in my dressing room, as I was getting ready to go home with Mr. Destler, a knock came to my door.

"Flowers for you miss, from Mr. Destler."

I took the beautiful bouquet of red roses in my arms and read the card.

"Christine,

You have made me very proud of you tonight. You sang beautifully. Bravo my dear sweet child.

Love Mr. Destler

I smiled as I held the note in my hands. Suddenly I saw Mr. Destler in my doorway. I turned around to meet his loving smile.

"Oh Christine, you were wonderful." he said as he embraced me.

"Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful."

"Like you." he replied with a smile.

I blushed and he smiled.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes"

It was a beautiful night outside. It was close to Christmas so it was very cold here in Paris, but still, it was spectacular.

"Such a beautiful night to walk home." said Mr. Destler

"Yes it is." I agreed.

He took my hand in his own gloved hand and I smiled at him.

The moon was so bright tonight and the stars were everywhere.

"Nature is so beautiful." I whispered.

"So are you." he whispered back, then stopping.

"Christine, I have something I have needed to tell you for a long time. I am not sure exactly how to start, but I will before I pass out from fear."

I smiled at his silliness but before he began, I heard a gunshot in the air.

"What was that?" I asked

"I'm not sure, but we need to leave right now."

He took my hand in his once more and we began to run down the street. Suddenly, another gun shot was heard and this time I screamed. I knew they were after us.

"Christine, they want me, not you. Run, run into that alley right there and wait. Please my love, wait."

"No Mr. Destler, I can't go without you."

"Please Christine, for your own safety, go now!"

I turned from him and ran into the alley. Suddenly Mr. Destler was jumped by a man in all black clothing.

Running down the dark night street I came to see them. Mr. Destler and another man fiercely fighting, doing anything possible to hurt the other. "Mr. Destler?" I whispered.

"Christine, get away from here!" he screamed.

Suddenly 2 other men came surrounding me, pushing me down to the ground.

"Get your hands off her!" screamed Mr. Destler.

The man who had been fighting with Mr. Destler pushed him up to his knees and the others brought me to him.

"Little girl, this man you know so well...I think you deserve to see behind the facade he wears everyday."

"No, please, don't do this to me." pleaded Erik.

"Shut up!" screamed a man while kicking Erik in the side.

"See, look at his face!" he screamed while ripping off his mask.

Mr. Destler quickly tried to hide his face, but to no avail. But as I sat there looking at him, I knew then why he wore the mask. He was disfigured. But not badly. His face was a bit red and his one eye kind of drooped, but nothing extremely major.

"Oh Mr. Destler." I whispered, "You're still beautiful to me."

His eyes looked up at mine quickly and filled with tears.

"Christine..." he whispered.

"What! You think this is beautiful! He is a freak! He was a sideshow at my carnival!"

"You wicked evil man, Mr. Destler is not a freak, he is a beautiful and handsome man whom I love with my entire heart and no amount of disfigurement could ever change that!"

The man just looked into my eyes and motioned for his men to leave us. He got up and whispered to Mr. Destler, "I'm not done with you yet. You will still pay for killing my brother."

As they walked away, Mr. Destler put his mask back on and looked at me. Being only inches apart, he pulled me to him and brought my lips to his.

"Christine..." he moaned.

He kissed my face and the nape of my neck until I moaned as well.

"Erik..."

He opened his eyes and looked into mine and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Opening the door slowly, I hoped my father hadn't gotten back from his business trip yet.

"Daddy?" I asked.

No one answered. With that as a sign, Erik picked me up in his arms and walked up the stairs into his room.

"Christine, I need you so much."

He placed me on his bed gently and began to kiss my entire body. I had never been kissed before, and I never knew how good it could feel.

Erik took my shoes off and kissed my feet, then moved to my legs. He ran his hands up to my hips under my dress and I moaned and began to breath heavy.

"Oh Christine..."

He pulled my stockings off and threw them aside as he caressed my legs.

"Erik, it feels so good."

He then reached behind me and unzipped my dress. Lifting it from over my head, he stood back to look at my body with only a nude bra and underwear on.

He suddenly began to run his hands all over my body. I moaned and he moaned as he touched what he thought he would never before. Then he undid the clasp of my bra and looked at my breasts. His eyes grew wide and I felt his tongue on his nipples, gently pulling and biting.

"Oh Erik!" I cried.

He ran his fingers over them and gently felt every inch of them.

"They are beautiful." he said

Then, as the last part, he pulled down my underwear gently to reveal my little wonder. His fingers ran over it and I yearned to feel more.

"Erik..." I cried

I reached up and took his jacket off. I began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his muscular physique. I ran my hands over his chest, then I began to unzip his pants. He watched my face as I threw them to the floor, along with his boxers. My eyes grew wide. I had never seen that part of a man before. I began to run my fingers over and around it, gently caressing his wonderment.

"Christine...Don't stop." he said.

I had never felt anything like this, and suddenly when I squeezed it, he moaned loudly and pushed me down onto the bed. Breathless, I watched as he got on top of me and began to go inside of me.

My eyes grew wide at the feeling inside me.

"Erik!" I screamed.

He kissed my lips with such passion that I just melted in his arms. Then he thrust himself into me. I screamed out loudly which filled him with a moan he let out. I ran my fingers through his ebony hair as I arched my back to him. He took one of my breasts in his mouth again and kissed it until I lied back down. Again, he thrust himself into me. I dug my nails into his back and pulled him even farther into me. We both screamed and he met my lips in another passionate kiss.

"Oh Christine..." he moaned.

I laced my legs over him and squeezed with all my might around him. He moaned loudly and thrust once more and as he did, the pain went away. It felt wonderful. Erik collapsed next to me on his bed and ran his fingers through my sweat drenched waves.

"My Christine, I have loved you so much for so long."

"Please Erik, don't ever leave me."

No sooner had the words left my mouth had his lips kissed mine gently.

"I will always be here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Christmas came so quickly after that wonderful night the first time Erik and I made love. Since then, I have only referred to him as Erik, not Mr. Destler. My father came home a few days later, but Erik and I couldn't tell him. After all, I was only 13. But love just happens. You can't help your age.

"Christine? May I come in?"

"Of course, Erik."

Erik walked in and sat on my bed.

"Merry Christmas my love. Come downstairs and open your presents from your father. There's certainly a lot."

"When do I get yours?"

"When we are alone." he said kissing my lips.

I smiled and held his hand as we walked down the steps together. Just as I saw my father though, we quickly let go.

"Christine, say hello to the camera!" said my father as he stuck his expensive camera in my face.

"Papa, I'm not a child anymore!" I laughed.

"Come, sit down and open your gifts."

As I went towards the tree, the amount of gifts overwhelmed me and I couldn't decide what to open first.

"Come now Christine, the camera can only hold 3 hours worth of movie!"

Erik and my father laughed as I finally picked one and ripped it apart. It was a beautiful new book entitled, "Memoirs of a Geisha."

"Oh, I have wanted this for so long!"

"Go ahead, thank me after they are all opened." said my father

It took about an hour to rip through everything, but I managed to get extremely nice things including a paint set, a few new items of clothing, a new CD collection, many books, and some candy, not mentioning a lot of other things.

"Thank you Daddy!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're welcome princess, now take all your new things upstairs. Erik, can you help her?"

Erik smiled at me. "Yes, of course I can."

He took an armful and began to walk behind me to my room and after he put everything down, he closed the door.

"I want your present Erik, I can't wait anymore!"

He smiled at me and walked towards my bed. Motioning for me to sit down, he stood before me and began to talk to me with complete love in his eyes.

"My sweet Christine,

I don't know if words can ever express the love I have for you. I never imagined that I would have such a beautiful young woman as my lover. But I want to make you more than that my dear. Christine..."

He then got on one knee and opened a small black box he held in his hand.

"This ring means you are mine forever. Our love can never be broken as long as you wear this ring. Please take it and be mine."

I looked at the ring and tears welled in my eyes as I nodded yes.

He smiled and placed the ring on my finger.

"This is the best present of all."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Erik's Point of View)**

_As I lied awake in my bed one night, I was thinking about Christine. How happy a man she had made me since she took my ring 3 months ago. And how strong our relationship had grown. Every time her father went out of town, she came to be with me until he returned, but until that time, it was like a dream. Sometimes I would even sneak into her room at night to just hold her as she slept. _

Suddenly, noises coming from Christine's room stopped my thoughts about her and made me run to see if she was alright. I flew the door open to see Christine lying in her bed, choking loudly in her sleep.

"Gustave!" I called for her father to come.

I began to pat Christine's back and once she stopped she told me she could barely breathe.

"Don't leave me Erik." she whispered.

"I won't"

Inside the ambulance, the doctors began to check her to see what had caused her choking. They told us that her lungs were filled with fluid, looking like for quite some time. They called it pneumonia and said she would have to be hospitalized for at least 3 days to regain her strength.

"Erik, I'm scared." she said softly.

I bent down and kissed her hand and forehead. As I stroked her hair, I sang to her our favorite song, "All I Ask of You."

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you."

By the time I had finished that verse, we had arrived at the hospital. As they wheeled her into the room to take tests, Christine didn't want to be separated from me. The doctor's told her that I wasn't allowed to come in with her, but she wouldn't understand. Finally, because of her behavior, they let me go with her to keep her calm.

As they took her tests and let her rest, they asked me what my relationship was to her.

"I am her music teacher."

The doctors nodded and walked off, all except one. He was very old and just stood smiling at me. "You can't hide love young fellow." he said while he patted my back.

"Sir, I..." I began.

"No need for explanation son, I was a music teacher once too."

After hearing that, I smiled at him and nodded to him as he walked away.

After the tests had finished, they took Christine to her room which I had already begun to decorate with things to make it feel more like home. I had ordered dozens of flowers to be delivered, and since it was about 9am now, they came instantly. Also, balloons, and many cards filled her room as well. As they wheeled her in, she was asleep and once the doctor's left, I climbed into the bed with her.

"My dear little, Christine." I whispered into her hair. "How you scared me so."

My hand caressed her face gently and I was so absorbed in her beauty, I didn't see the old doctor standing in the doorway.

As an instinct, I tried to get up, but he just smiled so I stayed where I was.

"Mr. Destler, your Christine has pneumonia and will have to stay here for 3 days. She needs plenty of rest and water when she gets home though, and I trust you will take care of her."

"Of course, I always do."

"Mr. Destler, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Well, I'm 25."

He smiled widely as he walked towards the door.

"That's how old I was too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

From the moment I opened my eyes, I could always remember Erik standing over me. He was so worried that I wasn't going to make it, even though I was home now and the doctor said I would be fine. I had to admit though, I loved to be treated like a princess. I didn't have to lift a finger for anything. Erik brought anything I wanted straight to me.

"Christine, you're awake!" he said excitedly as he walked briskly into the room.

"Erik, can you sit with me?"

"Of course my love." he replied and came by my side.

"I want to go out today."

"But Christine, you need your rest."

"I've been resting for two weeks, Erik. I need to get out of this house!"

Erik sighed, "Alright my love, where to?"

"Just for a ride in the park."

"Alright then, do you need help getting dressed?"

"No Erik, I'm quite alright." I said with a smile.

"I'll be right across the hall if you need me."

After about two hours, I was finally ready. Dressed in a cream colored dress, I held a parasol because I just loved the fashions of the woman from the 1800s. As I stepped into the hallway, I saw Erik and he immediately jumped to his feet and was at my side.

"Christine, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Erik."

He took my arm in his and we made our grand entrance down the staircase towards the car waiting outside. As he opened the door of his Mercedes, I thanked him and got in. Once he had started the car, he took a blanket out from the back.

"I know you will be cold." he said with a smile.

I always had this annoying problem of being cold everywhere so Erik always carried a blanket with him everywhere we went.

I put in over my legs and he started the car. Gently pulling out of the driveway, we began our trip to the park.

Erik was a very serious driver. He payed so much attention to the traffic that not even me catching on fire would grab his attention. But for the first time, he looked over at me, but of course, he was right. I needed my rest because I was fast asleep. He just smiled and kept driving.

Once we got to the park, he placed me in an old fashioned carriage and our driver took us through the beautiful scenery.

As we just sat, I began to inch closer to him to place my head on his shoulder. He looked at me and wrapped his arms around me lovingly then brought my face towards his for our first kiss in many weeks. I just couldn't let go. I craved him for so long, I didn't want it to stop.

"Erik..." I said as he moved to my neck.

"Oh Christine, it's been so long."

I ran my fingers through his ebony hair, then finally down his neck and back, driving him wild with passion.

"Christine..."

He then got on the floor of the carriage and placed his hands on my ankles and worked his way up both my legs until he caressed my thighs with complete pleasure.

I moaned loudly with pleasure and took his face in my hands and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly the driver stopped the carriage. Our tour was over. Quickly getting presentable, Erik payed him and we rushed into the car.

"Let's finish what we started..." I said to him.

"No, not here. It has to be special."

Erik wasn't a careful driver then. He sped so fast down the road that we got to our house in under 5 minutes. He opened my door and carried me up into his bedroom, placing me on his bed.

"Christine, are you sure you are well enough?" he asked as he took my shoes off.

"Yes Erik, I've waited too long to say no!"

For some reason, Erik wasn't as fast paced as we were in the carriage. He took everything so slowly with tender love and care. It felt so amazing. Every touch made me burn with desire for him until he finally climbed on top of me and began thrusting himself into me.

He ran his perfect piano playing hands over my hips which made me moan out for him. As I took my hands from around his back, I placed them on his inner thighs which made him moan very loudly as well. Then placing them on his rear, I helped him thrust even more into me.

"Christine!" he screamed out.

I moaned very loudly and found his arms suddenly holding me.

"I love you, Christine." he said lovingly.

He bent his head down and kissed my lips very gently, then rolled off me to stay there for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was already 2 months after I had gotten sick. Ever since that night we made love after the carriage ride, Erik finally realized that I wasn't so sick anymore if I had the energy to do that.

Eventually I went back to school and we started my lessons again. Lessons weren't like they used to be though. Sometimes if father was home, it was an excuse to have the door closed and we would just kiss each other passionately. Other times when father was away, well, we would sing and make love.

In only 1 month, I would be out on summer vacation. Erik couldn't wait for that because father was usually gone for that entire time. It would be like we were married for 3 whole months! He was trying to plan this huge vacation for the both of us, but wouldn't tell me where. He just said it was a surprise.

One day I was looking through Erik's things to come across his driver's licence. It said it birthday was May 4. That was in two days! Why hadn't he told me? I had to get him a present!

I sat down at my window and began to write a song just for him. It was the perfect birthday gift from a child who couldn't drive yet.

May 4th came quickly. Thankfully, father wasn't home so I snuck into Erik's bedroom early that morning and crawled into bed with him. As he awoke, he was surprised yet pleased to see me there.

"Happy Birthday, Erik!" I said loudly

"Oh Christine, did you search my things again?" he asked

"Yes, I couldn't help it. I am just so fascinated with everything you own! But why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"Well, to be honest Christine, I feel guilty. I turn 26 today, and you are still 13. I'm double your age, Christine. A man my age shouldn't be with a girl your age."

"Erik, don't be silly. I love you no matter your age. Now get up, come see the present I made you."

I took his hand in mine and brought him to the piano. I couldn't play the piano at all, so I had marked all the keys I needed to play with post it notes. Erik laughed as he saw me sit down to play him something.

"I know it looks ridiculous, but this is from the heart."

I began to play my song that I had wrote for him and he soon sat down on the edge of his bed, just watching with love in his eyes at me.

"Away from you, there is no music. There is no sunshine, the world is grey.

Away from you, the clocks are frozen. And times a traveler whose lost his way.

The people I meet, might as well be statues. The words we exchange, might as well be Greek.

The room that I'm in may be bright and cheerful, but to me, it's dim and bleak.

I'm half alive until the moment, the door swings open and you walk through.

And so you see, why I can never be away from you.

The people I meet, might as well be statues. The words we exchange, might as well be Greek.

The room that I'm in may be bright and cheerful, but to me it's dim and bleak.

I'm half alive until the moment the door swings open and you walk through, now my soul is afloat on a wave of music. That I should feel such joy, I never knew. And so you see, why I can never be away from you!"

Erik got up silently and kissed my forehead gently.

"My little Christine, thank you. It was beautiful." He said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

How can one describe the immense feeling of when your lover has a surprise for you? And how can you measure the curiosity inside when he refuses to tell you his little secret? I never knew how fun surprises could be, but when Erik told me one day that we were going on a vacation but I wasn't allowed to know where yet, I just had to find out.

So I did what any other girl my age would do. I ransacked his room searching every corner of valuable space to find what this present was. Unfortunately to my dismay, Erik was a much better person at hiding things than I thought.

I was just in the middle of trying to reorganize his room when I heard his door open.

"Christine? What are you doing?" he said very calmly.

I popped my head up instantly from inside his closet and gave him a cute smile I knew he wouldn't be able to refuse.

"My little Christine, if it's going to drive you this crazy, yes, I will tell you." he said half laughing.

I jumped directly to where he was standing and began begging him to tell me.

"Please Erik, I must know!"

"Alright, alright, we are going to..."

"Yes, yes!"

"Italy."

My mouth dropped open and suddenly I began screaming. "Italy! Yay!"

Erik stood laughing at me as I began to do what looked like an ancient tribal ritual dance for rain.

"We leave tomorrow."

I suddenly stopped.

"I have to pack!"

I jumped from his room into the hall and down into mine, slammed the door shut and began to throw my closet into a panic.

Erik stood laughing at my happiness and turned around to take a look at his room.

"What am I ever going to do with her?" he asked playfully as he began to clean his room.

As we arrived at the airport, Erik helped me out of the car and took our bags to the check in place.

"Christine, I have a few more surprises for you, but you can't have them yet."

"Oh Erik, why not?" I asked impatiently.

"Because they aren't here!" he said laughing

"When do I get them?"

"The next one you get when we arrive in Italy at the airport."

"You're going to have me arrested?" I asked playfully

"No, only if you ransack my room again." he said with a smile

As we found our seats, I noticed the plane was extraordinarily large.

"I've never been out of the country before, Erik."

"Well good thing I went ahead and got your passport."

He pulled out from his pocket my passport that he had somehow made without me being there.

"How?" I asked

"I said it was a wedding gift."

I laughed as he kissed my cheek.

-Please fasten your seatbelts as we began to prepare for takeoff.-

As the plane began to move faster, I held onto Erik for dear life. I hated the takeoff with an immense passion. But once we had gotten into the air, I was fine. Well, for most of the 9 hour flight, I slept on Erik's shoulder, lap, and face. Erik, being the gentleman he was, never tried to move me once even though he told me later that he needed to use the restroom desperately. Finally, as we were nearing the 8th hour, I woke up.

"Christine, how was your nap?"

"Pretty good." I said with a yawn.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

I moved my legs out of his way and curled back into my sleeping position. Once he got back, I was sleeping again, but this time across his seat and mine. Laughing to himself, he dared not to move me, so he just sat next to me in the other seat across the aisle.

-Please fasten your seatbelts as we begin our decent.-

"Christine, sweetheart, wake up."

I yawned and stretched as he returned to his seat. Looking at him with excitement, I said,

"When do I get my surprise?"

"When we get to our luggage!" he said with a laugh.

It seemed like hours before we got to our luggage, but finally we made it. As we began to pick up our bags we had brought, suddenly a man over the loudspeaker came on.

"Mr. Erik Destler, please come pick up your delivery."

"Your present has arrived." he said with glee.

I squealed with delight as we walked into a private office. The man behind the counter looked at us and handed Erik a box with holes in it.

"Christine, I'd like you to meet your newest friend."

I took the box from him and opened it. Inside was a chocolate colored puppy with ears bigger than he was. He had a white spot on his nose and little black eyes. No sooner had he made a noise was I kissing Erik. I had always wanted a puppy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Our first week of vacation proved to be wonderful. Erik had each day planned out for what we would do, but still, I hadn't received my 3rd present yet. But my little puppy, Almonzo, held my attention. He certainly was a cute puppy. I never had a dog before and I had always wanted one, but father was too busy to have a dog in the house. But now that I was older, I could take care of it.

"Where are we off to today, Erik?"

"To your next surprise."

"What is it?" I asked with delight.

"You shall see later, but for now, we must practice your songs."

Erik and I hadn't had lessons in many weeks, so this seemed a bit odd, but I didn't want to question my masked lover, so I went along with him.

After my lessons, we left for lunch and a walk around the town. Italy was so beautiful. I could have never imagined that there was so much romance here. It was simply wonderful.

"Christine, it's almost time for your next surprise."

"Where is it?"

"The Opera House."

We got into a small car as we drove quickly down the road towards the grandest Opera House I had ever seen. As we stepped out, people began to flash pictures at me with no end, but Erik helped drag me away.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"You'll see soon."

He led me to a door that read backstage and as we opened it, two woman and a man pulled me in and sat me down to begin makeup and hair.

"Erik, what's going on?"

"You're singing on stage tonight love for an audience of 10,000. Tickets have been sold out for weeks."

My heart stopped beating for at least 2 seconds.

"Erik!" I screamed and tried to hug him but the man who was doing my hair gave me a look to sit still, so I dared not move.

As everyone finished on me, it was soon my cue. As I made my way out to the stage, Erik sat at the piano and began to play, "O Mio Bambino Caro" for me so sing. That was one of my favorite Italian songs. After the immense applause, I sang I new aria he had taught me called, "Sebben Crudele." I sang "Figlio Perduto", "Pie Jesu", and as my last piece, "Nessun Dorma." As the crowd grew wild, roses were thrown at my feet as I took my bows. But one man in particular came up to the stage with a bouquet of wild flowers. He handed them to me with a smile and kissed my cheek gently. I blushed and thanked him quickly to turn back to Erik. Erik took his bows with me, but as soon as we both came back up, that man was gone.

"Who was he?" I thought.

Little did I know that wasn't going to be the last time I would see that man...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The night after the performance, Erik gave me my last surprise. A gondola ride in Venice at night after an incredibly romantic evening of dancing and fine dining.

"Oh Erik, I couldn't have asked for a better vacation." I said cuddling up to him in the boat.

He smiled and kissed my forehead as the boat moved slowly over the water with distant violin music in the background. I smiled as I thought of the first time I saw Erik. His smile, his grace, his shyness, and his stature. He certainly was a beautiful man.

Erik pulled the blanket over our laps and held me closer as the gondola gently rocked me into a soothing tranquility I could never forget. Life was so wonderful with Erik.

Once the gondola stopped, Erik carried me into our car to go back to the hotel where Almonzo was desperately waiting.

"My little baby!" I squealed as he barked and jumped at me to play with him.

Erik took our coats off and sat down with me to play with our new little 'baby' but after a while, we both needed a little more. Once Almonzo had fallen asleep in the corner of his bed, Erik looked up at me and without one word, took my body in his arms and made me shiver. As he reached over to dim the lights, he began to come up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I moaned as he touched every inch of me, and quickly he spun me to face him. His lips were one with mine in an instant and before I could even moan, Erik had already penetrated my shirt. As it fell to the floor, he reached inside my bra pulling out one of my tender breasts to softly caress it. Not being able to stand it any longer, I unzipped his pants, bringing them to his knees and as his boxers fell as well, the last words he uttered were, "You're so beautiful" before he gently laid me on the bed. As he got on top of me, he began to thrust with so much force and power.

"Erik!" I screamed not knowing how good it truly felt.

He moaned and brought his lips to mine, kissing them with passion, and suddenly moving his tongue to mine, he caressed it gently.

I ran my fingers through his hair, bringing him closer to me and suddenly I felt his hands running along my delicate curves. Sending shivers up my spine, I moaned loudly and he thrust again.

"Christine..." he whispered in my ears, "My Christine..."

With one more thrust, he had made us become one and he kissed my forehead gently.

"My love..." he whispered.

I looked into his eyes and saw the same love he had shown me for the past year.

"Don't ever leave me." I whispered tiredly.

"I promise I never will."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(Raoul's Point of View)**

From the moment I saw Christine Daae, I knew I needed her by my side. She was the one thing that I couldn't have, and that made me want her more. Indeed, I was a very wealthy boy, born to an aristocratic family in Italy. I had everything I could have ever asked for. Except Christine.

Her long brown hair, her bright green eyes, her alabaster complexion, and her figure so slender and yet so sexy, I needed her...

I decided I would do anything to get Christine by my side. Anything at all...

"Hello Mother." I said into the phone.

My mother, Alice, was still quite young. I was only 19, but my mother was 36. She had me very young, for reasons I was never to know so I dared not ask.

She was a beautiful woman. Long brown hair that was extremely curly, milky white skin, and baby blue eyes. She was always a wonder to any man who passed by.

"My Raoul, how are you?"

"Very fine, and you?"

"Well, I'm just great honey."

"I was just calling to tell you I'm going to be out of town for a little while."

"Alright honey, have a safe trip."

"Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye."

No sooner had I hung up the phone with my mother did I begin to dial another.

"Hello, I'd like a one way ticket to Paris please..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Happy Birthday Christine! Blow out your candles!" said my father.

As I took a deep breath and blew the flames out, applause erupted from Erik and my father.

"Go on Christine, open your presents."

As I made my way to the other table, there sat many presents just waiting for me to rip them open. All of them had "From Daddy" on them, but I noticed that one had Erik's name on it. I decided to keep that one for last.

Beginning with my fathers, he had went over the edge this year. A new Ipod nano, many more books, gift certificates to my favorite stores, and to top it off, a golf cart.

"We live in a country club, Angel! You need to have a golf cart now like all the other girls your age!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" I said hugging him tightly.

Once finished with my father's gifts, I picked up Erik's. Placing my hands delicately around it, I unwrapped it gently. He sat directly next to me, watching every move. I started to pull it out of the box when it began to make a sound.

I pulled quicker to find it was a music box. A child who looked exactly like me playing with a male angel who looked like Erik watching over me.

"Erik..." I said to him.

"Play it." he said with a smile.

I did and it began to play, "God Help the Outcasts."

"The first song I sang for you." I said

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, more than anything." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

Later that night while I was cleaning up, the doorbell rang.

"Hello, is a Miss. Christine Daae here?"

"Yes, that's me." I said.

"Well, you have a written telegram here from a secret admirer."

"Thank you." I said taking it from him as I closed the door.

As I opened it, I wondered who it could be.

"Dearest Christine,

Ever since the first time I saw you sing in Italy, you have stolen my heart. I want to meet you very much and would like to talk with you. Please meet me for a very special birthday dinner at La Bistro in downtown Paris at 8pm tonight. I'll be wearing a red rose on my lapel.

Signed,

Your Secret Admirer

I wasn't sure if I should go, but I didn't want to disappoint a fan, so I rushed to my room to put a nice dress on.

Just as I was putting my hair up, Erik knocked on the door.

"Where are you going love?"

"I...uh..."

"Christine? What's going on?"

"Well, I got this invitation in the mail today to meet this fan at a restaurant tonight for a birthday dinner."

"Oh, well, that's very nice. But why were you trying to hide it from me?"

"Well, it's a male fan."

"Oh, well, I trust you, Christine. Just go and have dinner, have a great time."

"Thank you Erik." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Be sure to back early though." he added, "I still have another present for you." he said with a wink.

"I smiled as I walked out the door, towards the limo.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, I walked in to find a very young man waiting for me. He had baby blue eyes and very blonde hair. He wasn't handsome, at least to me, but then again, many girls go for that type of guy. As I looked at him more closely, he looked oddly familiar.

"Hello Christine. I'm the one who gave you the wild flowers after your performance in Italy. My name is Raoul De Chagny."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I would very much like to see you again, tonight was wonderful." Raoul said after our dinner had finished.

"Well, I must tell you, it was quite a lot of fun to me as well, but I am taken."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't just be friends then, right?"

"No, I guess it doesn't." I said with a smile.

"Great! Can I take you to the park tomorrow?"

"Sure, for a picnic?"

"Of course my dear."

"Alright, Raoul. Thank you for a lovely evening."

Raoul took my hand and kissed it gently as I walked away. Climbing into the limo, I wasn't sure why but she kind of liked him. Not in a love sort of way, but a friend sort of way.

"You're home early, just as I asked." Erik said with a smile, "Your father is gone on business again, we are all alone."

"Before we start, I must tell you something."

"What is it, Christine?"

I took a deep breath and began.

"Well, Raoul wants to take me for a picnic tomorrow."

Erik sat down quietly.

"A date?"

"No, No! I told him I was taken. He said he just wants to be friends."

"Christine, I don't know. Something is incredibly odd about this. I don't feel comfortable with it. You just met him."

"I understand, I feel the same way, but then a part of me wants to get to know him. As a friend. He was very nice."

Erik looked at me and nodded.

"Be careful Angel."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(6 Months Later)**

Raoul and I had gotten very close in the past 6 months. He actually became my best friend. Erik didn't really mind our friendship, but he just didn't trust Raoul. I found it funny as well that Raoul found me out of no where one day. He must have been searching for a while. But fans sometimes do that, don't they?

"Come on Almonzo! Let's go for a walk!"

By this time, my little baby puppy had grown up into a beautiful Doberman. Erik and I walked her down the street on our house, just taking in the crisp autumn air.

"I can't believe you are going to be 15 in 6 months."

"I know! It's so wonderful!" I replied with a laugh.

Suddenly, Almonzo saw a bird and began to run fast after it, dragging me away with him.

"Almonzo!" I screamed as he pulled me down the sidewalk.

Suddenly, right before I hit a tree, Raoul seemed to come out of no where and stopped Almonzo.

"Whoa there buddy, it's alright." he said, trying to calm the dog.

"Oh Raoul, thank goodness!"

Erik was still catching up and once he saw Raoul, he thanked him kindly, but not entirely.

Raoul looked away and then towards me.

"Until tomorrow." he said with a kiss on my hand.

I smiled as he walked away.

"Christine, I don't want to seem jealous, but I don't trust that man. I don't want you to see him anymore."

"Erik, but he is my friend. I can't possibly just tell him to leave!"

"But Christine, he is so strange! Everything about him! He is always around us! How many times have we spotted him in the distance watching us?"

I stood still and silent. He was right.

"Erik, how can I tell him? We have spent so much time together."

"We can think about it later, as for now, let's go back home."

Once we got home, we took Almonzo into the backyard to stay for a while, then Erik chased me up the steps to his room. Wrestling me to his bed, I laughed hard as he tickled me.

"Erik! Stop it!" I cried out laughing hard.

He laughed as he began to take my clothes off. As we started to make love, I closed my eyes to the wonderment of the feeling Erik left inside me, but little did I know, Erik wasn't the only one watching me right then...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(Raoul's Point of View)**

After watching Christine and Erik walk back to their house, I walked behind the bushes I was standing by and waited for them to be out of sight. Once they were, I followed them back to their house.

I never really got to talk with Erik much, but for some reason, he was always with Christine. And it looked like he lives with her too. I wanted to know what relationship Erik was to Christine and I didn't care by what means it would take to get the information.

As I began to grow dark, I reached their house and I heard noises from the upstairs bedroom. Looking around, I spotted a tree I could climb to get a better look at what was going on. Once I did, I couldn't look away.

Christine...her beautiful body that I myself never had the privilege of seeing was laying naked in the arms of Erik while they passionately made love. As I watched them more intently, I began to get aroused at the sight of Christine's body. Never in my entire life had I seen a figure like hers. I can't describe the feeling I began to feel for her at that moment. I needed her body...

I stayed in that tree until they had finished and she was asleep. Finally, I jumped out quickly before Erik could see and I began my walk back to my hotel. I had finally decided. Christine was going to be mine tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

In the morning, I began to get ready to talk to Raoul. I wasn't sure how I was going to let him down, but I wanted him to be in the house, just in case I needed Erik. Once he arrived, he was disappointed we wouldn't be going to the park, but once I brought him upstairs to my room, he instantly brightened.

"Raoul, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, yes, talk..." he said.

"Well, I need to tell you that..."

Before I could finish, he pressed his lips against mine. Instantly pushing him away, I smacked him.

"What was that for!" he yelled back.

"I am Erik's lover, not yours."

"Not for long." he said as he pushed me to the bed.

"Get off me!" I screamed hoping Erik would hear but then I remembered he was outside with Almonzo.

Suddenly, I got very scared. Raoul could rape me and now I knew what Erik had seen in him before. I began kicking and thrashing, trying to throw him off but to no avail. He was a strong man. Forcing me down, he punched my face. I screamed as he hit me again.

He then got right into my face and whispered,

"Go tell Erik to leave right now and to never return."

With tear stained eyes, I looked up at him.

"Never" I said calmly.

"Or else I'll kill him in front of you."

It took my breath away to hear him say such things. Suddenly, I felt another blow.

"Do it now!" he screamed in my face.

I began to cry loudly. I couldn't do that to Erik. He was already so rejected. I couldn't bear to hurt him.

Suddenly Raoul took out a knife from his pocket and put it to my neck.

"Do it now..." he whispered.

"Alright...alright...please, don't hurt me."

"Good." he said while he put the knife away. "Go tell him now. I'll be hiding near you both, so don't think you can trick me. I will hear you."

With that he pushed me off the bed and I fell on the hard wood floors. I fell directly on my hip and I knew I was going to have a bad bruise tomorrow.

Making my way down the steps, Raoul told me to wipe off my tears and blood stains from my mouth.

"Look presentable you little bitch." he said as we neared the sliding glass doors.

With that, he pushed me towards the door and I took a deep breath as I made my way out to Erik. "Dear God in Heaven, please help me..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Erik?"

Erik turned around with a large smile on his face.

"Is he gone Christine?"

I tried so hard to fight back tears. But I knew I had to spare his life.

"Erik, I..."

I couldn't get the words out. I couldn't tell him.

"Christine, what's wrong."

"Erik, you have to leave."

"Christine?"

"Erik, get out of my house!" I screamed at him.

"Christine, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Erik, please, go, don't ever come back! I never want to see you again!"

"Christine please, what's wr.."

"Erik, I hate you! I never loved you!"

As those words fell from my lips, I fell to the ground crying. Erik just looked at me and I knew I had hurt him. As I cried on the ground, I walked as he walked back towards the house without me.

As Erik made his way up the steps, his tears hit the stairs with rhythm. As he neared his room, he thrust the door open and threw his music everywhere.

"How could you do this to me?" he screamed out.

"You let me taste love and you took it away!"

"I will never forgive you!"

As he looked around his room, he saw my music box and he threw it into his mirror, shattering both items. After collecting a few personal items, he walked back down the steps, lying a letter of resignation on the table for Christine's father.

Raoul came out from his hiding place and patted me on the back.

"Nice work, Christine. I never knew you could be so convincing." he said with a smirk.

"You are an evil man." I whispered.

He smacked me then grabbed my wrist in his hands as he dragged me into the house. Bringing me up into my bedroom, he locked the door behind him and threw me on the bed.

"No, please..." I said as I began to cry.

"I've waited for your body too long."

He ripped my shirt off and pushed his hands into my breasts. His eyes widened at the feeling of it and he began to crave more. He unzipped my jeans and began to prod around, making me scream very loud.

"Shut up!" he screamed as he hit me across the face.

Then I remembered...I left my window open. If I screamed loud enough, maybe Erik would hear me and come help.

Just as my thought ended, he unzipped his pants and took out his manhood. I screamed as loud as I possibly could and prayed to God that Erik could hear me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**(Erik's Point of View)**

_Tears still fell to the ground as I walked away from Christine's house. I didn't know what happened to her, but I had a feeling it had to do with Raoul. _

_What could have made her do that I thought to myself until suddenly I heard an ear piercing scream come from the far distance. I knew that scream. Usually it was Christine in sheer and utter passion, but now, now it sounded like she was being hurt. _

_Without giving it a second thought, I began to run back to her house. _

I threw open the door to the house and yelled out her name. No sound was made. I quietly walked up the steps to her bedroom to see if she had made the sound. Just as I stepped into her room, a man jumped me and brought me to the ground. Christine lay on the bed, screaming and bleeding. My attentions returned back to the man who I now saw was Raoul. I kicked him in the side and tried to get to Christine, but he brought me back down to the floor.

"Erik!" she screamed as Raoul pulled out his knife again to Erik.

Erik stepped back up until he hit the wall.

"No Raoul, please don't kill him!"

"Shut up little bitch!" he screamed to Christine.

Suddenly, rage filled my body. Without warning, my leg kicked the knife out of his hand and I pushed him through the open window where he fell to his doom.

I watched to see if he was going to move, and when he didn't, I turned back to Christine.

"Christine..."

She was crying, full of blood, and fully naked, just shaking on the bed.

"He tried to rape me..."she cried.

"Oh Christine, it's going to be alright. I'll protect you."

I grabbed her a robe and immediately called 911. This was hopefully going to put an end to all our problems.

Once the police came, they inspected Raoul's body and took hm away to the hospital. As they finished with him, they began interviewing Christine and I.

"Now, please tell me in your own words, everything that happened Miss Daae."

"He forced me on the bed and threatened me with a knife to tell Erik to leave the house or he would kill him. When I refused, he beat me. Once I said alright, I told Erik, and then he dragged me upstairs and tried to rape me. But I screamed very loudly and Erik was still near so he heard and ran back. Then once he got inside, Raoul jumped him and Erik fell on the floor. Then he pulled out a knife but Erik kicked it out of his hands and pushed him out the window."

"It was all in self defense, sir." I replied.

"Well, of course Mr. Destler. I understand. Well, unfortunately, from what the paramedics tell me, Raoul is still alive even after that fall. They aren't sure if he will make it, but they know he still had brain waves."

"Oh dear God." said Christine.

"But don't worry miss, he will be behind bars quite soon."

Christine looked relived and I held her tighter.

"Now miss, we are going to have to take you to the hospital to check you as well."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As we arrived at the hospital, they took me into an examining room. Erik couldn't follow this time so he sat out in the waiting area. As he paced back and forth, the hours flew right by. Soon, after it passed 2am, he fell asleep, sprawled across 4 seats.

"Mr. Destler..."

No answer came from Erik.

"Mr. Destler, wake up."

As Erik opened his eyes slowly, he noticed he was still in the hospital waiting room. Then as he looked over, he saw the same old man that he has seen before when Christine has pneumonia.

"Christine is going to be fine, and she isn't pregnant."

Erik smiled and hugged the doctor.

"Thank you so much!" he said.

"Mr. Destler, the first time we met, I felt a tie to you, but I couldn't quite place it. But now I know what it was. Please, if for some reason that boy is found innocent, please, keep Christine away from him."

"Well, naturally, of course, but why do you express so much concern?"

The doctor took a deep breath.

"He is my son."


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry everyone for not updating a lot last night. I had my AP History exam this morning, but for some reason, they never ordered mine, so I'm at home now. I'll be updating all day today.

**Chapter 22**

Erik sat stunned at what he had just heard. The old doctor turned away slightly, not knowing if it was the right thing to have told Erik that.

"Please sir, can you explain?"

The old doctor looked at him and gave a shy smile.

"Once, a long time ago, I was a music teacher at the Paris Opera House. I was very young, only about your age when I first started. I trained many singers all day long, but one day one little girl came to me with a dream. She wanted to be a great diva so I began training with her. It wasn't very long after that I fell madly in love with her."

The old doctor paused a moment to wipe tears from his eyes.

"She also fell in love with me, but we had to hide our love because it was unheard of for a teacher to have relations with his student. She was very young as well, only 13. Time passed by quickly and she was 17 before I knew it. Then one day, a young man named Andre from Spain came into our class and he was very fond of her. He had his heart set on her and because she could say nothing about us, she was forced to pretend to be unattached. It pained us both, but eventually he asked her to marry him. When she refused, he beat her until she said yes. He dragged her to a wedding chapel and they got married that same day, without having enough time to even tell me. Once I found out, I was enraged because she was mine. And to make matters worse, there was no such thing as divorce back in may day. It was a sin. I could do nothing but watch her be taken away by some young boy who only wanted her to satisfy his own needs."

Tears began to fall more rapidly from the doctor's face.

"That is why I became a doctor. I had to forget my past life, I had to rid myself of everything that reminded me of her. But I can't forget because I still love her. Not until years later did I find out she had a son named Raoul who apparently has become just like his father. Please Mr. Destler, don't let it end in the same way it did for me."

Erik sat perplexed.

"Sir, what was the name of the woman you loved?"

"Alice..." the old doctor answered calmly.

Erik sat still and looked at the old doctor carefully.

"Thank you very much for your help sir. If there is ever anything you need, please, don't hesitate to ask."

The old doctor smiled shyly.

"Thank you Erik. But I only need her..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

After my frightening ordeal in the hospital, Erik helped me through a very fast recovery. He spent so much extra time with me, especially to make sure that I was safe.

Raoul on the other hand suffered very major trauma to his head from falling out of my two story window, leaving him with a slight mental disorder. So instead of taking him to jail, they took him to an institution. I would have felt sorry for him, but not after what he did to me.

While recuperating upstairs in my room, Erik never left my side. He would always still to just talk, read, or sing to me. He really was a very sweet man. I still feel very guilty though of all the horrible things I told him before he left. He said he understood that I did it in order to save him, but I just still can't forgive myself to succumb to that.

"Christine, do you need anything?"

I took my attentions off the window to see the outside world I hadn't see in days.

"No, Erik, I'm fine." I said with a smile.

He brushed the hair from my face and kissed my forehead.

"Would you like a story?"

"I would love one." I answered with a laugh.

I sat up with Erik's help and put my head on my arms to listen intently to his fascinating tale.

"Well, this won't be one of my many times in Persia."

"Oh, but Erik, those are my favorites!"

He laughed with a coy smile.

"I know, but I think this one you will like."

"Alright, go ahead, tell me then."

"Once upon a time..."

"Erik, don't you think I'm a little too old for 'once upon a time?" I said with a laugh.

Erik gave me a smile and nodded.

"Many years ago, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had wealth, he did not have happiness. The only thing that kept him from obtaining such a wonderful treasure as that was his wickedly ugly face that was distorted. So because of his repulsion, he turned to a mask to hide away his shame. 20 years passed and the same prince began to grow old and thought he would never find true love until one day a fair maiden passed by his castle in need of help because her horse threw her off and ran away from her. He took her in and as he helped her recover, he fell in love with her. Time passed by and soon they became friends. She stayed with him to help take of his large estate and they kept each other company. The prince wanted so much to ask her hand in marriage, but he was too afraid of the rejection. But one dreadful day, the fair maiden walked into the prince's room when he was unmasked. As he turned around quickly, she saw his face which was...

Suddenly, I took hold of the story.

"...which was incredibly beautiful without any trace of distortion. As she walked closer, he shuttered and turned away, but she placed a hand on his face and asked him why he wore the mask because there was nothing to hide. He looked at her and then in his mirror to see that in his eyes, there was a distortion. But in her eyes, the eyes of true love, she only saw his inner beauty."

Erik bent his head and kissed me gently.

"Sweet dreams my fair maiden."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Many months passed after that week Erik took care of me. We grew closer because of it and we fell even more in love. I suppose hard times help bond a couple if they get through successfully.

"Happy Birthday, Christine!" sang my father, "Blow out your candles and make a wish."

I looked directly at Erik. I knew what my wish was, but it already came true. As I closed my eyes, I wished that we would never be apart. When I blew out my candles, Erik and my father clapped loudly.

"Today is a very special birthday for you, Christine." said my father, "You are 15 now. Legally, a woman at heart." he said with a laugh.

I smiled at my dad's humor.

"Well, don't just sit here, open your presents!" said my father.

I ran over to the same table I had since I was just a little girl and pulled out many magnificent items. But the one that caught my eye was a black box. Immediately, I thought it was from Erik, but my father told me to open it. It must have been from him.

As I slowly opened the box, the shininess of a key flashed in my eyes. Once the box was completely open, a brand new beautiful gold key looked me in the eyes.

"What is this to? I'm too young to drive." I said with a smile.

"Perhaps, it is to a room..."

My father began to walk upstairs and I followed. As I had said earlier, my house was quite large. We had many empty rooms, just waiting for something to be done in them.

We walked down the hall past the entrance's to mine and Erik's rooms, but there was always a room in between them at the end of the hall that connected them both. But there was never anything done to it.

My father held the door handle, which had a large pink bow on it.

"May I have the key please, Christine?"

I gently took it from its box and gave it to my father as Erik watched intently.

As my father unlocked the door, he told me to cover my eyes. I laughed and did it willingly. Erik took my arm and led me in as my father opened the door. Then suddenly he uncovered my eyes and when I looked at what was around me, I would have never expected to have seen what I did. A music room...but my music room...and Erik's music room...so it was ours.

"I realized you both never had a proper place to practice music, so I thought the room that connected to both of yours would be adequate. You both are to share it.

My eyes scanned the room. A grand piano, a harp, violins, flutes; everything you could imagine! Music books and sheet music were neatly placed on bookshelves that filled an entire wall. Beautiful curtains and a chaise lounge chair in the middle of the room for resting. The carpet was made to look like musical notes and the walls were painted with decorations from musical instruments. It was a singers dream come true.

"Daddy...it's beautiful." I said breathless.

"Anything for my little girl."

I looked back at Erik and he placed a kiss on my forehead. I blushed brightly because my father had never seen us become intimate at all with each other, but he smiled.

After my father left us alone, Erik quickly went back to his room to get his gift for me. I sat on the lounge chair and waited until he came back and when he did, he had a large bag.

"Erik, what is this?" I said laughing.

"Every year I've only gotten you one thing. This year I felt compelled to get a little more." he said with a smile.

"Ok." I laughed.

He dug deep in the bag and pulled out a large box.

"Here, this one first."

As I opened it, it felt very heavy. Suddenly, the tape popped off the box and Styrofoam went everywhere. I laughed so hard I almost dropped Erik's present.

"Go ahead, look at it." he said

I looked down and there sat a beautiful snow globe.

"Oh Erik, it's beautiful."

"Listen to the song."

I turned the key on the bottom and suddenly it began to play "Away from You."

"The song I wrote for you!"

"Yes...it's my favorite now." Erik replied.

I looked at it more closely. Inside, there was a large castle with a girl and man inside. The man was holding out a single rose to the girl and she was blushing.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered.

Erik smiled as he dug into the bag.

"It's from the story we told each other when you were sick." he replied as he pulled out the next present.

As he handed it to me, it was a very small box. I opened it carefully and saw the most beautiful yellow sapphire bracelet I had ever seen. In between the gemstones were diamonds so it just looked exquisite. I put it on and miraculously it fit.

"Erik..." I said.

He smiled. He knew I thought he spent too much money. But Erik liked to have one of a kind things specially made for me. Rarely did I get a gift that came from a store.

Erik took another gift out from the box of treasures and handed it to me. As I began to open it, I blushed intensely as I finished. It was lingerie. But extremely classy and beautiful lingerie. White lace with ribbons which was my favorite of all things.

"That's for later..." Erik said with a smile.

I was still blushing.

"I love how you look when you are blushing. So innocent and yet so naughty." he said with a chuckle.

I smiled at him and he dug into the bag for the last gift. As he handed it to me, it looked like an invitation. As I read it, it said:

Christine Daae,

You are invited to a private Erik Destler violin concert tonight at 9pm. Please dress in what was provided.

I looked up at Erik.

"You should go get changed, it's almost 9pm." he said.

I kissed his cheek and ran to my room to slip on the wonderful present he had given me. When I got back, the lights were dimmed and he had a sign lying on the chaise lounge that said, "Reserved". I laughed and sat down. At first, he couldn't take his eyes off me, but then he began to speak.

"This is for you." he said.

He took the bow in one hand and drew it across the magnificent instrument so gracefully that shivers ran down my back. Through his music, he expressed love, anger, hurt, sorrow, pain, and finally, love, adoration, obsession, and romance. I watched him closely to see how he could possibly put so many recognizable emotions into a piece without words.

His instrument sang with beauty and his body moved with every bend his arm made. The tails on his tuxedo began thrashing about when he went fully into the music; giving it everything he had. Then as the music got slow again, he looked at me when it had finished.

"Every emotion was how my life has been. Before and after you." he said.

As he placed the violin down in its case, he came towards me and picked me up in his strong arms. When he placed me on his bed, he kissed my forehead gently.

"Tonight I want to do something we have never done."

"What could that be?" I asked.

"I want to fall asleep with you, in my bed, for the entire night. I want to wake up to your face. Then I want to make love to you in the morning."

I smiled and kissed his lips.

As he wrapped his arms around me and leaned me back, I rested my head against his bare chest.

"Happy Birthday my little angel." he whispered.

He kissed my forehead and turned out all the lights surrounding us as I began to fall into a sleep I had never experienced before. Utter tranquility and peace. Finally, after all the circumstances we had gone through, I was at peace, but only in the safety of Erik's arms.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

So I was finally 15 years old. I felt so proud, like it was an accomplishment or something. After I got back to good health, I finally went back to school and there I found a new exchange student from Switzerland, Meg Giry. Her mother was also the school's new dance instructor, so when schedules came around, I signed up to take her mother's class. There, Meg and I spent most of our time, laughing and having fun. We quickly became best friends.

"Christine, I have been meaning to ask you something." said Meg while I was washing up from after dance rehearsal.

"Yes Meg?"

"Well, we have been friends for months now, and I still haven't been to your house. I don't want to be forward, but in my country, we always have friends over for sleep overs. Don't they do that here?"

I stared blankly at her. Yes, it was true. She never had come over yet, but it was because I was afraid that she wouldn't understand about Erik and it might get back to my father. But I couldn't keep things from Meg. She told me everything.

"Meg, I want so much to have you over, it's just I have a secret at home that my father can't ever know. If you can agree never to utter a word to anyone, I will invite you over."

"Ooo! Secrets! I love, please do tell!"

"Well, when I was little, my father told me I would be a great singer one day. Then he gave me a music teacher who would live with us and teach me to sing. But along the way, we fell in love with each other."

"Oh, how romantic." said Meg.

"Christine, do you believe it is true love?"

"What else, Meg? What else?"

That night I invited Meg over and she met Erik for the first time. At first, she was a little scared because of his mask, but after she got to know him, she liked him very much.

"He's quite a man, Christine."

"Yes, I know." I replied with a smile.

"Are you going to marry him?"

"Oh, Meg! That is my dream! I want that more than anything!"

"I hope it all works out for you Christine. Truly I do."

As I rolled over to turn out the light, I saw a falling star through my window. I closed my eyes and wished again that Erik and I would be never be separated.

Meanwhile, while I was busy entertaining Meg that night, Erik had a mission of his own. It seems a doctor named Nadir was very helpful both times I was in the hospital, but had a problem Erik sympathized with, so he decided to help him out as a thank you. He stayed in his study most of the night, calling person after person, trying to track down a woman named Alice DeChagny. Finally, after 4 hours of no luck, he came upon her phone number. His hands shaking, he dialed the number slowly.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Alice DeChagny?" Asked Erik.

"Yes?"

"I think I have someone you might want to see..."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Everything was set for tonight at 8pm. Nadir, the old doctor was invited to dinner and he was going to meet someone very special. Once he arrived, we sat down in the parlor with some drinks to talk about the day and how everything had been in our lives.

"Miss Christine, I see you are doing well."

"Yes, I am very much so. Thank you."

Erik glanced at the clock on the wall. She should be here any minute he thought. As I got up to fetch a few more appetizers, suddenly the doorbell rang. Erik immediately sprang for the door and when he opened it, he stood in the direct way of her, preventing Nadir from seeing.

"Alice, I have someone for you to meet." he said with a smile.

As he stepped out of the way, Alice and Nadir's eyes met for the first time in 30 years. Nadir stood to his feet immediately as Alice turned pale.

"Alice, it is really you?"

"Oh Nadir!"

As they embraced, Erik held me and watched in amazement of how two people could still be so much in love after so many years.

"Alice, what happened?" asked Nadir as he broke the embrace.

"He dragged me away from you...married me against my will. Oh Nadir, I've missed you so much!"

With that said, their lips met for a quick kiss and Erik and I smiled.

"I can't loose you again, Alice. Please, be my wife."

"Nadir...yes. Yes, I will be your wife!" she said with excitement.

"The wedding will be in a week exactly!" announced Nadir proudly.

"Oh, then we will make all the arrangements for you. It's only natural." said Erik.

"Nonsense, you needn't go to the trouble." replied Nadir.

"Nadir, you're a good friend who has helped me through many of my hard times. Please, take this as a thank you."

Nadir stared at him for a moment, and I could swear I saw a glimmer of a tear in his eye as he nodded yes. I hugged Alice and congratulated both of them on their newly rekindled love as Erik headed to his office to set up the entire wedding. It would be a day none of us would ever forget.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**(Raoul's Point of View)**

So long I have been kept here in this mental ward. Ever since that day I fell, the doctor's told me I would never be the same. They told me that my mind flashes back and forth. From the past and to the present. Soon I won't remember anything they said. They told me that I could never leave this place because I won't know where I was if I did. If my mind switched to the past, something horrible could happen. But I feel fine right now.

_That scream...she screamed so loud...and damn! The window is open. That bastard Erik is going to be coming soon._

I have to get out of this place. I can't stand not being able to be myself. I want my freedom back.

"_**Shut up you little bitch!" I screamed at Christine.**_

_**I slapped her across her face and threw her to the side of the bed. I stood up began to look out the window. I see something off in the distance...running...**_

Something is happening...I don't want to turn into one of those people. I want to have my control back!

"_You brought him back! What did you tell him so he would come back! You lied to me!" I screamed at Christine as she cried._

_I slammed my hand down on her windowsill. He would be here soon, but I would be ready._

I will break out! I know I can! They don't know that I still have my mind.

_The door opened quickly and slammed right behind. He is running up the steps now. _

_I turned to Christine, took out my knife and said, "Scream, and I'll kill you."_

I'll just open the door and walk out of my room. We have control of the entire ward. If I just have enough brain left to get out, I can go. Wait! I hear voices somewhere...

Doctors passing down the hall talking...that's fine.

"Yes, he is paying for the entire wedding. They really do make a sweet couple. The wedding is today at this moment as a matter a fact."

"Who is paying?"

"Erik Destler of course and Christine Daae."

My heart grows faint. I will...not...let...him...win...

I turned the door handle once the doctor's walked by. Before I left, I put a gun in my pocket. Today was the day when their dreams were going to end.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Today was the day we had waited for for so long. The wedding of Nadir and Alice. Alice had picked me to be her bridesmaid and Erik was Nadir's best man naturally. Erik insisted on paying for the entire wedding even though Nadir refused, but Erik wanted Nadir to finally be happy after so long. He knew what it was like to not be loved at all.

"Christine, I need help!" cried Alice.

As I came running to her rescue, I found that her veil was tangled around her.

"Alice, it goes on your head, not your body!" I laughed.

"I know, I know, it's just too tricky!"

I laughed again while I helped her out of it and put it back on her head.

"There, you look beautiful." I said.

She smiled in the mirror when she turned around. She finally was to be one with the man she loved for so many years.

Suddenly in the distance the wedding march could be heard.

"Come on, Alice, that's your cue!"

"Oh, Christine, I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be." I reassured her. "Nadir loves you so much. Consider yourself very lucky to still be so much in love after all these years."

As I let go of her hands, she hugged me then with her bouquet and began her descent down the aisle.

**(Raoul's Point of View)**

"_I can't let him win." I whispered to myself. I crouched down behind the wall, so he would fall into my trap._

Running down the street, I found the church. Well, here we go.

Nadir stood proudly at the alter as Alice and I walked down together. Erik watched me and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was pretending it was us who were marrying. Once I left Alice with Nadir, I stood beside Erik. He took my hands in his and began to recite his vows to me.

"Erik, this isn't our wedding." I said laughing.

"If we confess to God, then it will almost be like we are."

I smiled at him and recited my vows to him as well.

**(Raoul's Point of View)**

I opened the church door and walked in silently. I held the gun by my side. Oh, my head! What is wrong with me? I dropped to the floor and let out a cry. The...memories...I don't see...my life...I can't see...right now...

_Erik grew closer and closer...I counted the moments he got just close enough._

As I opened the door, I saw them both standing together, exchanging vows.

"_Christine, are you alright?" he said as he saw her lying across the bed. Suddenly, I pounced on him. _

I fired my gun but it was drowned out by Christine's cries.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The police came the same time the paramedics came. As they took Raoul away to be locked in solitary confinement, they began to pick Erik up and put him on the stretcher. The bullet was fired straight into his heart and he needed surgery immediately to live. The tears streamed down my face as he grasped my hand in his.

"Christine...my little...angel."

I wiped the sweat from his head and he smiled at me.

"I'll never leave you." he whispered.

As they took him in the paramedic, I sat next to him the entire way. I couldn't leave his side. I was so fearful that he wasn't going to make it.

Once inside the hospital, they told me I could say one last thing before he went into surgery. I bent down and kissed his lips softly and whispered,

"You'll always be in my heart."

He smiled at me and ran his fingers down my face.

"Love me now forever, Christine."

I began to cry.

"I will Erik, I always will."

Sitting in the waiting room seemed like years. Finally, after 5 hours, a doctor came out and asked me if I was Miss. Daae.

"Yes, is my Erik alright? May I see him?"

The doctor tried to smile, but he just couldn't.

"Christine, I'm so sorry. There was a complication and he...just didn't make it."

Those words hit my body and I fell to the floor stone cold. All of a sudden, I was alone in the world. Erik had broken his promise to me. He wasn't here anymore. I was...all...alone...


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

My father was home for Erik's funeral. I didn't care if I showed my feelings around my father anymore. I couldn't hold my depression in any longer. On the way to the service, I held my head to the window and cried.

"I know dear, it hurts. It hurts to loose someone you love."

"I didn't just love him. I gave my soul to him."

"I know Christine, I know."

His funeral was beautiful. Not many people, but all the decorations were lovely. Meg and her mother were there, Nadir and his new wife Alice, and my father and I. The only friends Erik really had. Roses were everywhere; red ones to add. They surrounded his coffin and I just couldn't help but look at him one last time. As I walked up to look at my love, the tears filled my eyes as I realized he wasn't here. He couldn't tell me he loved me anymore. He couldn't kiss me anymore.

I bent my head down towards him and the tears rolled across his face.

"Erik...why...how could you do this to me? I loved you! I gave you everything I had. Please...come back...don't leave me alone..."

I closed my eyes to cope with the pain without making a scene. Once I had recovered, I placed a kiss on his cold lips one last time. As I whispered, "I love you", I turned back to my seat. My father put his arms around me and the minister began to preach.

My mind couldn't follow the entire time. I found myself singing the song I wrote about him in my mind. A song I wrote after I knew he had died.

'Does anyone have anything to say about Erik?" asked the minister.

My heart pounded, but I stood suddenly. As I walked to the pulpit, and looked out across everyone.

"My name is Christine and I was Erik's...music student." I paused. "But I was more than that. I loved him and he loved me. I was completely his; mind, body, and soul. I wrote something I need to sing to him, one last time."

"Somewhere in time I know, Darling you'll come back to me.  
Roses will bloom again, But Spring feels like eternity.  
In your kiss it wasn't goodbye.  
You are still the reason why.  
I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room, My heart still surrenders like the sun to the

moon. I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.  
"Love me now forever" Were the last words you said to me.  
And when the morning comes, My hands still reach out for you.  
Some things remain the same, There is nothing I can do.  
I can barely get through the day Ever since you went away.

I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room,My heart still surrenders like the sun to the

moon.I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.  
"Love me now forever" Were your last words to me...

Heaven help us cross this endless sea With starlight above to guide you to me.  
Waves crushing on distant shores, They're calling our names forever more.

And I still hear you whispering in the silence of my room, My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon. I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.  
"Love me now forever" Were the last words you said to me."

Once I had finished, the tears streamed from my face as I turned to look at him once last time.

"Goodbye Erik, I will miss you."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_Inside the car driving to Erik's will reading, I began to cry for the first time in weeks. If I didn't think about him , I wouldn't cry. But as our entire life replayed in my head, I couldn't help it. I loved that man more than life itself. As I pulled into the parking space, I straightened myself up and walked to the door of the building. _

_As I opened it, I was greeted by a man who told me to sit down at his desk. Once I did, he began to talk. _

"_Miss Daae, I'm deeply sorry for your loss."_

"_Yes, so am I . Thank you."_

"_As you might have known by now, Erik Destler left you something. But first, I would like to read his will to you."_

_He picked up a piece of paper that lied on his desk and began to read aloud._

"_I, Erik Destler, being of sound mind, do hear by bequeath all of my worldly possessions to go to my one true love, Christine Daae._ _Among them, is one thing which serves to be the most important of all, my journal."_

_The man stopped reading and handed me a black journal with a red stripe on the front. _

"_The rest of your things will be coming tomorrow."_

_I thanked him and walked out the door. Once I got into the car, I drove home quickly and ran up the steps to my room. Without thinking, I threw things everywhere to get a book of my own, and once finding it, grabbed it and ran out of the house again. _

_I hugged my book to my chest and I began driving. I had to see Erik one last time. _

_Upon arriving at the graveyard, I walked slowly down the aisles of headstones. I knew right where Erik was, and once I arrived, I knelt in front of the grave. _

"_My Erik." I whispered once the tears had started to come._

_I took my book, which happened to be my very own diary I kept about him, out and placed it on his grave. _

"_This is my gift to you. You gave me yours. Now you must have mine. Now, we are one with each other forever." _

_Suddenly, the breeze blew around my body and filled me with warmth. I smiled, but my eyes popped open. I had finally come to the realization. Erik hadn't left me. He hadn't lied. Every time the wind blew, it was him hugging me. Every time the sun shone, it was him smiling. Every time the rain fell, it was him kissing me. And every time the night came, it was him singing to me. Erik was everywhere; and now he could never leave me. With tears in my eyes, I looked up to the sky. _

"_Erik..." I whispered. "This is what you wanted. For me to truly believe you are here." _

_Suddenly I heard my name being whispered with the rustle of the trees. _

"_I will never leave you..." _


	32. Chapter 32

**Epilogue **

Today I turned 20 years old. I still miss Erik, but now I know I'm not alone. And to help me get through this, I have Madeline now, mine and Erik's child. She is 4 years old and just a bundle of joy. She looks just like Erik, so really, I think Erik almost could have planned it this way. Madeline and I are well off, only because Erik left us this way. But it won't replace his love. I will never forget him no matter what happens in my life. Forever in my heart is my one true love, Erik.

**Thank you everyone for reading my story. I wanted more of a deeper story since I am so used to writing simple, happy ones. If anyone who read it would like to email me to discuss it, please feel free. I already have a basis of my next story, so you can email me about that as well. I'll share my thoughts with you. :) **


End file.
